Bad End Night
by FallenAngel1157
Summary: A story version of the song Bad End Night performed by Gumi, Gakupo, Meiko, Kaito, Rin, Len, Luka and Miku. Hope you like it!


**Oi! I'm back! With Vocaloid! Sorry I was gone :'( I'm just inspiration deprived! I have seriously nothing :/ I had to write a scary story for language so I just wrote a story version of the song Bad End Night... Hope you like it! And I PROMISE to finish Till Death Do Us Part! I just don't know where to go with it :( I was thinking a Natsuki/Masa/Tokiya sleepover... That would be interesting! XD I'll get on that as soon as possible! For now read this goofy little story ;) If there are any errors feel free to tell me. I'm really tired and I just wrote this for school really quick. It's only 8! But I can't concentrate :'( It took me like and hour and a half to write this... I had to keep referencing English translations of the lyrics to write this, and I added some of the dialogue to the song in the story. And I've been listening to the song on repeat :S My brain is mush! **

**Tanoshimu! ^_^**

* * *

"Fukai, fukai~"

"Mori no oku ni~"

"Mayoikonda mura no musume~"

"Iroaseta tegami o motte~"

"Yoru no yakata ni tadoritsuku!" The end of the song fell to the second youngest of the five. She ran to catch up to the rest of the group, falling behind as they walked through the quickly darkening forest.

"W-wait! D-don't forget me!" She tripped over one of her long mint pigtails and fell flat on her face. Her knees stung as she stood up, blood dripping down where her stockings had been torn. The pink dress that she wore was now covered in dirt from her slip on the path.

She heard laughter ahead of her and hurried to pick up her basket and lantern. One side of the lantern was shattered.

Rushing down the path towards the burning candles in the other's lanterns, she shouted out to them.

"Hey! Don't leave me here! Please!" Her eyes welled up with tears. Nobody seemed to care about her. They only wanted to hit the last house before the darkness covered the woods completely. Her knees grew weak at the thought, giving out suddenly. Once again she fell to the ground, tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

"Please! Why won't you listen?!" Her shriek rang through the woods, earning no response from her companions who were, by now, long gone.

The young girl slowly stood, wiping the tears from her face. Now wasn't the time to be crying. She needed to find her way back, make the others proud of her. She _had_ to.

She padded down the darkened path, the broken lantern her only source of light. The path wound around trees, breaking into forks every now and then. She could only hope that she chose the right path.

After about an hour of walking, a light burned ahead of her. Running towards it, she could see the outline of a large house. A smile spread across her face.

"_Maybe the people who live here know how to get back to the village," _She thought as she walked up the steps to the mansion. Taking the knocker into her hand, she struck the door three times.

The old door creaked open, revealing a tall man with long purple hair pulled into a ponytail. He looked somewhat shocked.

"... A guest? Did Master invite you?" Her gaze was directed upward to his eyes.

"M-Master? No… I-I was just lost… I was hoping you could point me in the correct direction of the village-" A grin spread across the man's face.

"Lost? You must be freezing. It's no good to be out in the dead of night during Autumn." He stepped to the side, pulling the door open with him. "Please, make yourself at home."

"Oh, th-thank you…" She walked in past him. The ceiling reached higher than any she had seen before while growing up. Massive chandeliers lit up the hall, enormous pillars on the sides arching up, leading to other hallways and rooms. At the end of the hall was the largest arch. She didn't know how she could ever reach the room at the end of the hall. It just seemed so far away.

A hand came down on her shoulder, earning a gasp from the teenage girl. She twirled around to see the man looking down at her with a smile.

"Come, let me show you to the others," He walked swiftly ahead of her. He came to a sudden stop at the end of the hall, in front of the largest arch. She then noticed that it led to a parlor, and that there were people in the room.

"Master," The tall man bowed to a finely dressed man with short blue hair. He was sitting next to a younger girl, no doubt his daughter. She had long, light pink hair.

"Who's that?" A younger girl bounced in from the side. She had short blonde hair and light blue eyes filled with excitement. A boy walked over calmly next to her. They looked utterly identical. The only difference was their hair, the boy's cut shorter and in a different style than that of his sister's.

"Rin, that is no way to greet a guest," The tall man that was addressed as 'master' said sternly, walking over to his guest. The pink haired girl sat on the arm of the couch, turning her head so she wouldn't be looking over at the scene.

"Master, this girl seems to have gotten lost in the woods on her way back to the village," A gleam in his eye went unnoticed to the special guest.

A sweet smile spread across his lips at his butler's unspoken words.

"I see… Gumi!" A girl with short green hair walked into the room wearing a black maid dress.

"Yes?"

"Please, make us some tea… And prepare a feast!" A wild look crossed his face for a split second, the girl once again being unaware.

"Yes, Master." She rushed off to the kitchen to begin making the dinner for the large household.

"Party, party!" Rin chanted with her twin.

"Rin, Len, please calm down. Can't you see we have a guest? You should act more… _Mature _for your age." The girl with the long pink hair said quietly. Rin stuck her tongue out at her.

"You just don't know how to have fun, Luka-san!"

The girl sat, being treated like a princess by these total strangers. The tall one, Gakupo, even set up one of the extra guest bedrooms for her (At his master's orders, of course). But she still couldn't believe it. Guest of honor, in a mansion! She had only dreamed of such things, coming from a small town at the edge of the forest.

A loud gong echoed through the meal as the nearby grandfather clock struck 10pm. The guest glanced up at it.

"Oh, it's already ten," She set down her fork and started to stand. "I really must be going… My family is expecting me. They must be worried sick…"

"No!" Len and Rin both stood in unison and ran over to her, grabbing one arm each and pushing her down into her chair. "You can't leave!"

Gakupo sent angry looks from the door.

"Of course she can leave," He said calmly, "We aren't keeping her _prisoner,_" The words sounded routine. _Did they receive guests often?_

"But I would recommend spending the night. The forest can be dangerous, especially when you can't see in front of you. So please, miss, stay for a while longer. I will escort you to your room personally, as to see those two clowns don't misinform or harm you." He bowed to her as Rin and Len let go of her arms. She stood and walked over to the butler.

"It's just upstairs," He walked up the grand staircase with her, leading her past many doors before stopping abruptly at one. His hand twisted the doorknob to reveal a large room with a four-poster bed, covered in pillows and a fine spread. A small window overlooked the forest and garden of the mansion.

"Thank you," She curtsied to the butler as he turned and left. The girl felt suddenly drowsy. _I must have had too much wine. _She sat down on the bed and slipped into a deep slumber.

"_She's sleeping! Still!" _A loud whisper wakened the girl. Her eyes opened slowly to see a pair of blue eyes in front of her.

"Gah! Nevermind! She's awake! She's awake!" Rin jumped back when the older girl sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning," She yawned half-heartedly. "What time is it?"

Rin shot a confused look at Len, who returned the look from the other side of the bed. Rin's face grew dark, her head tilting down toward her open hands.

"Len. Check the door." Len stood up obediently and peeked into the hallway. He then closed the door quietly and locked it, leaving the room silent as he walked back over to the bed and sat down.

Rin quietly stood and walked to the window. The girl's eyes grew wide as Rin pulled back the curtains. There was no sunlight. Instead, the deep glow of the moon filled the room.

"... But… I must've been asleep for hours!" The girl's mint hair swished to the side as she grabbed the bedside clock.

"Don't bother with the clock. They don't work here. Only the clock in the main hall is able to work here. It's what keeps us locked in this nightmare." Rin's usually peppy voice was grim. Even her brother was looking somewhat depressed.

Rin turned with a sad smile on her face. She walked to the other side of the large bed and took her brother's hand, the two of them slipping out into the hall unseen.

The girl stood up and rushed to the window. She stared out into the night, the moon still in the same place as it had been when she had gone to sleep the night before.

"Mistress?" Three knocks on the open door made the young girl turn around. Gakupo was standing in the doorway, an obviously fake smile adorning his face.

"I see you have found out, mistress," His smile faded and twisted into something more grim, eerily similar to Rin and Len's expressions.

"Please don't leave. Didn't you enjoy the party? It was a momentous occasion, of course…" His crazed grin came back.

"Miku." One word was whispered under his breath, making the girl scream. She ran at him and pushed past into the hall, running full speed down the staircase and into a side hall. She kept running, aware of the tapping sound of footprints following close behind.

"Don't worry, Miku! You'll love it here!" An insane voice echoed through the hall. She pushed open the first door she could find to escape. She ran down the spiral stairs, the gray coloring leading down to what she thought could be a basement. It was, indeed a basement. But not the sort she was hoping for.

Caskets were piled on one another, blood streaked on the floor leading to a few. A bloody head laying on a table with some embalming tools. Miku stopped dead in her tracks. Her hands moved up to her chest, grabbing at her beating heart.

"Oh dear..." Turning around, she saw all of the house's residents behind her. She took a few steps back.

"Y-you… Y-you…" The master of the home smirked and laughed.

"I guess you saw it…"

"Danger! Danger!" Rin and Len piped up and earned another angry look from Gakupo.

Miku's heart was racing. Standing before her were… were… Murderers! She took another steps back and tripped over a casket. Falling back into one, she felt another shriek erupt from her. She turned her head to see the face of one of her friends, her eyes open and staring blankly. Miku quickly stood up.

"Y-You're the killer! The one who's been kidnapping everyone!" Her vision started to go blurry again as it had the night before. She started to get tired.

"Where are you going?" Miku pushed past them and dashed back up the stairs. Her sanity was slipping.

She ran until she found herself once again in the grand hall. Her hands reached up and grasped tightly around the knife-shaped hands on the clock. With all her strength, she ripped them off.

* * *

Her mind snapped back to reality. In one hand was a bloody knife, the other a human skull. Rin smirked at her.

"Welcome to the family, Miku… I hope you'll enjoy your stay~"

"Shizuka ni natta heya no naka

hakushu o okuru nazo no kage

'Koyoi wa yoi butai deshita...'

tegami o hirotte naiteita~"

With the end of the song that had started this story ringing in the distance, Miku smiled crazily. Now, she answered the door as another unaware visitor joined this crazed story.

Will it ever end?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it... Leave a review... I'm going to go finish math... Blech... I hate algebra... Sayonara! ^_^**


End file.
